


Ghost

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Scary, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have an unwelcome supernatural encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Original pub Nov. 2003

She sat looking at the men who were taking apart her home. They had no care for the objects that had been her joy and anchors for so long. The last of her world was being taken from her and there was nothing that she could do about it. Who would listen to the complaints of a ghost?

 

* * *

 

Murder scenes sucked, was the first thought that Blair had as he got out of the truck to follow Jim into yet another one of those scenes. This had all the makings of a really bad one. Blood was dripping down the wall. It covered the furniture, soaking into the carpet. Blair didn't even want to look at the body, what was left of a once living, breathing woman. Closing his eyes, Blair reminded himself not to think of her like that, but it was so hard to do.  
Looking over at his lover, he wished once again that he could detach the way that Jim did. It would make being at scenes like this so much easier. But to do that he would have to change too much of the person he was, and he could never do that. Taking a deep breath, he went to stand next to his Sentinel, to be close if he was needed.  
"What do we have, Brown?" Jim asked, his eyes surveying the site. As usual, one part of Jim's mind was wholly focused on his partner and he could hear the increase in Blair's breathing in reaction to the grisly scene before him. It was a feeling he could understand well, these scenes affected him as well, but over the years, he had learned how to distance himself. Well, as much as one could distance oneself from the death of another human being. Then again, he had never been as sensitive as his partner was, and once again he could feel the beginnings of guilt set in. He always felt this way whenever Blair was with him on a particularly tough case. Blair shouldn't have to be exposed to all of this death and violence, but he was. And all because he wanted, and needed, to watch Jim's back, to guide and protect him  
His love for his Guide almost overwhelmed him and today, as he had done every day since meeting his Guide, he thanked whoever it was that was responsible for bringing him Blair Sandburg. He forced himself to drag his attention back to Brown after making sure that Blair was as okay as he could be at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Floating in the corner of the room, she watched as these disgusting men took over her home. Men had destroyed her life, the life of what had once been the mortal who protected her, and now this! Their grubby paws working over her Mistress' things, no care to the meaning behind them. And what they were doing to what was left of the Mistress herself! It was criminal! If only she had the strength to stop them, but they ignored her tries, insensitive louts that they were.  
And then she saw him. Her love, the man she had been forced to wait in limbo for eternally. He had finally come for her. Her heart would have stopped if it had still been beating as her long-haired lover looked right at her. 

 

* * *

 

Blair shivered as he looked into the corner of the room. He could swear someone was staring at him. But no one was there. Just a gray mist that had to be a trick of the lighting. Hugging himself, he shivered as the air around him suddenly turned frigid.  
Jim saw the shiver from the corner of his eye and looked over at his lover. But Blair didn't even acknowledge his look; rather, he kept staring straight ahead, a confused look on his face. Jim's eyes followed to where Blair's gaze was, but he couldn't see anything there. He frowned slightly before shaking it off. Blair was just doing what was necessary to handle the scene. Turning back to Brown, he listened intently as the detective told him about the call into the station that had gotten them all there  
"And this is how we found her, Jim. Apparently, there were no witnesses," Brown said, continuing his statement, not noticing the look Jim had given Blair.  
"No witnesses? Who made the call then?" Jim asked. His frown deepened as he felt Blair shift so that he stood even closer to Jim.  
"We don't know. A couple of the officers are asking around, but as of yet, no one has taken responsibility for the call."  
Blair heard Brown's closing statement as though it was said from a distance, shivering even harder as he felt as if ice was running over his body. Eyes riveted to that one corner, the one place in the room where blood had not touched, he wondered why no one else had noticed that. For some reason, that thought terrified him, though for the life of him, he didn't know why. Swallowing hard, he tried to turn away, tried to go help Jim deal with the scene, but he couldn't. Whatever force had hold of him would not let him go. A massive shudder ran through him at that thought. He could feel Jim turning to him, asking him he if he was all right. And he wanted so much to tell him no, to turn and bury himself in his lovers' arms.  
But he couldn't.

 

* * *

 

Calling for him, beckoning him to her, she was surprised when he would not come to her. Was he still angry with her? But that could not be, he had to know it wasn't her fault, not after all this time. He had to!  
And what was he doing leaning towards that big, ugly, bald man? It was as if he thought he needed protection from her, from her love of him. How could he be so cold-hearted? She had died for him once. One would think that would appease him. Maybe he needed to know what her life was now, to see that she needed him with her.

 

* * *

 

Something was clawing at his insides, trying to tear him apart. It was the worse agony he had ever felt. Oh, God, stop it, please! Letting out a low cry, anguish coloring his tones, he slipped into blessed darkness.

 

* * *

 

"Blair!"  
Hearing the low moan, Jim turned, and grabbed his partner just as Blair's knees gave out and he started to crumple. Grabbing onto his Guide, he fell with Blair rather than jerking him to a sudden stop. Somehow he managed to wind up kneeling on the ground, Blair's head resting against his thighs. The younger man's eyes were open, but it was obvious that he was seeing nothing. Reaching down, Jim grabbed one of his hands, which were opening and closing reflexively as he tried to deal with the pain.  
In the background, Jim could hear Brown calling for a medic and a pounding of feet as the officers nearest them came over to see if they could assist. He quickly blocked it out so that he could keep his focus totally on Blair.  
"Blair, it's gonna be okay. Just relax," he said, trying to soothe the man in his arms. Brushing the hair back that had fallen forward as they had sunk to the ground, he felt to see if there was a fever. He was surprised at the coolness he felt there, much cooler than Blair should be.  
"You're gonna be okay," Jim said again, wishing he could be sure about that. He looked into Blair's eyes, trying to see if there was any awareness there, but the only thing he could see was them darting back and forth from Jim's face to the corner of the room. Once again he followed Blair's gaze, but he could see nothing there. Then there were voices talking to him and the corner was forgotten as the paramedics finally reached their side and began to work on Blair.

 

* * *

 

The paramedics were confused by the case they were dealing with. Amazingly, the man was going into hypothermia in the middle of a heat wave. Even more worrisome was the catatonic state that the young man seemed to have slipped into. Working quickly to try to warm the man up, they prepared him for transport. Let the doctors deal with it; they just had to keep him alive until they got him to the hospital. They didn't even try to fight the angry-looking man as he moved to go with him. None of them had a death wish.

 

* * *

Nooooooooooooooo!  
They can't take him from me! They can't! Not when I'm still stuck in this place, not when I just found him again. Please, my love, don't leave me, I'll make it better, I swear I will. You have to love me still, you have to!

 

* * *

 

Jim stood just outside the examination room door as the doctor finished her examination of Blair. Taking unashamed advantage of his senses, he had been listening as she asked Blair some questions, trying to determine how aware he was of his surroundings. Blair sounded weak and confused.  
Hell, that's understandable, Jim thought to himself. I'm confused and I'm not even the one who passed out.  
When the doctor walked out of the door, Jim listened to what she had to say politely, but it was clear his mind was totally focused on getting into the examining room and checking on his partner for himself. He did hear her say that she thought that Mr. Sandburg would be okay and he chose to hold onto that as he thanked her and entered the room.  
"Hey, Chief," he said softly as he came in.  
Watching as Blair turned his head towards the door to look at him, Jim flinched inwardly at the amount of effort it took. Even that simple movement seemed to require more energy than he had to spare.  
Approaching the bed, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Blair's brow, frowning as he felt the skin beneath his lips that was still so cool.  
"How are you feeling, babe?" he asked as he brushed a lock of hair back off Blair's face  
"C-c-cold," Blair said. He began to shiver again and Jim pulled up the blanket that was folded at the edge of the bed, draping it over Blair in the hopes that it would help warm his partner.  
"It's okay, Blair. Everything is okay now. You just rest up," he said, trying to reassure his partner even as the shivering continued to wrack the younger man's frame. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jim pulled his lover into his arms. He wrapped himself around Blair and tried to transfer his own warmth to him. He couldn't understand what had happened. He had never seen anyone react to a scene like this. Hell, Blair hadn't even gotten a really good look at what was left of the body. He tightened his arms around Blair as the shivers became shudders, and he was surprised to feel wetness soaking through his shirt. Moving back a bit, he looked down at his Guide's face, his heart aching at the tears streaming down it.  
"Shh, baby, shh. It's going to be all right, I have you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Jim promised, having no clue how he would keep it.  
"S-s-someo-one wa-was there," Blair whispered around his chattering teeth.  
"Where? At the house?"  
"Th-th-there."  
"Brown?" Jim asked, not understanding. Brown had been with them, but that shouldn't be enough to throw Blair into shock. Sure, his aftershave had been a tad strong, but still.  
"N-no, someone else...” Blair said.  
Thinking back on the murder scene, Jim tried to remember who else could have bothered his Guide. There hadn't been anyone there that they didn't see almost every day that he could recall. Then he remembered that Blair had been looking over into a corner, but Jim hadn't seen anyone there. Could it be that Blair had been hallucinating? Maybe Blair had been sick before and he hadn't even noticed. He glanced down as he felt Blair shift slightly and grasp weakly at his shirt.  
"J-Jim, believe..me..I..saw...” He was cut off by another shudder.  
"It's okay, Blair, I believe you. It's okay," Jim said soothingly as he continued to rock Blair. And a part of him did believe him, the Sentinel part, that knew his Guide could never lie to him about something like this.  
"I saw...please...true...” Blair trailed off as he gave in to his body's demands and slipped into sleep, still grasping weakly at Jim's shirt.  
Rocking him gently, Jim thought of nothing but the grateful feel of the man in his arms. He finally released him when he felt Blair go into a deep sleep, moving to sit on the chair beside the bed, still keeping his hand on Blair's arm so that his Guide could feel his presence even in his sleep. He watched over his lover throughout the night, not even noticing as the hours passed until he too slipped into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jim blinked as the sunshine coming in through the slats in the Venetian blinds woke him. Disoriented for a moment, he wasn't sure he remembered where he was until the events of the night before came back to him, and he saw he was in a hospital room. Glancing at Blair, he smiled when he saw that his Guide was awake and looking back at him.  
"Jim...what happened?" Blair asked, disconcerted.  
"You passed out, Chief," Jim said slowly, unsure if he should tell Blair how bad of shape he had been in. "Don't you remember?"  
"Oh, yeah,” Blair said with a sigh, raising his hand to rub it over his face. He remembered last night only in the vaguest way, and if how crappy he was feeling now was any clue, he didn't want to remember. "Must have been that grisly murder scene."  
"You were saying someone was there...” Jim stopped when he saw that Blair didn't remember any of it. Taking a deep breath, he went with the part of him that was screaming that Blair had to remember last night on his own. Putting a hand on Blair's forehead, ignoring the disgusted look that earned him, he was pleased to feel the warmth there.  
"It's okay, Chief. The important thing is that you're awake and aware. I'll go get the doctor and we can see about getting you sprung.”  
"Good. 'Cause I so do not like hospitals, man."

 

* * *

One Month Later

A bouncing, hyper Blair was the first thing Jim saw as he walked into the loft. Sighing, he hung up his coat; Blair-excitement just too much to take after the long day he'd had. If he didn't love the younger man so much, he would kill him at the moment.  
"So, I take it you had a good day?" Jim asked as he folded his arms around Blair, feeling the vibrations his lover was giving off.  
"The absolute best. I was put in charge of the Bowlines exhibit, man.” Blair tightened his arms around Jim for a second before he moved off. Circling around the room, arms flaring with unsurpassed energy, he thought about what this would mean to his standing at the university. "It's a showing of artifacts from the early 1900's. Stuff from private collections and museums. It was put together to help showcase that era better, to show that more went on than flappers and the mob and cotton gin back then. And I'll be in charge of it while it's at the university. Do you know what this means for me?"  
"No, but I'm sure I'm about to find out.” A slow smile crossed Jim's face as he leaned against the kitchen island, watching his Guide with a look of half amusement, half pride, the joy pouring off the grad student seeping into him.  
Laughing at his lover, Blair snagged a cushion from the couch and threw it at him.  
"Well, if you're going to be like that," he snorted as he moved to the stairs to the loft, putting a little extra sway in his hips. A smile formed as he listened to the low growl from behind him. He made it to the base of the stairs before he was spun around, lips coming down on his in a crushing kiss.  
"Well, if you're going to be like that," Jim whispered in Blair's ear, his hands pulling his Guide's shirt open, reaching in to gently brush against the hardening nipples. He loved how quickly Blair responded to his touch. So loving, his body becoming one large erogenous zone with just a simple touch. God, he loved being with this man.  
"Hmm, maybe I should be like this more often," Blair whispered as he ran his hands up and down Jim's back, caressing the skin through his shirt. The hands drifted down, cupping Jim's ass, kneading it gently as he pulled Jim closer to him. Leaning up, Blair started to suck on his lover's ear, trailing to place kisses and nips all over the throat he found waiting for him. He smiled at the slight growl that movement invoked, turning into a gasp of surprise as he was suddenly lifted into strong arms, one of Jim's limbs going under his knees, the other supporting his back. Quickly wrapping his arms around the neck of the body that was carrying him, Blair allowed a small questioning sound to pass his lips.  
"If you think we're making love on the stairs again, you're out of your mind. I'm still finding splinters!"  
"Hey, does that mean I can help pull them out, since I know how hard it is to get them out of that area," Blair purred at his lover, moving one of his hands down to rub over the area in question. The hand was stopped from completing its quest and he was tossed onto the bed. Before he could protest, a mouth was covering him in a hard, mind-numbing kiss. Blair's lips slipped open of their own accord and his tongue found itself in a duel, fighting to touch and be touched.  
A sound of dismay escaped him as the mouth pulled away from him. Looking up, he saw Jim staring down at him. Blair shuddered at the feral gleam in Jim's eye and reached up to pull Jim back down to kiss him, surprised that the older man allowed the kiss for a moment before pulling back up, pressing one finger against Blair's lip to silence the protest that began to form. Jim leaned down again and, for one moment, Blair thought he was going to give up whatever plan he had and kiss him again.  
He was wrong.  
Blair let out a gasp of surprise as Jim bypassed his lips and went down to his throat, the growl that emanated from his lover adding to the small shivers that ran through his body. The Sentinel was in full play mode. Gasping, he felt Jim bite into the juncture between neck and shoulder. He moaned as the mark was very gently licked in a motion that might have been meant to be soothing, but was causing the heat to rise in his body. Jim shifted back up to smile down at his lover.  
"You know what that mark means, don't you, baby?"  
"W-what?" Blair asked, barely able to speak.  
"That's my mark on you. You're gonna feel me a long time after this, feel my skin against yours, heat against heat, over every inch of your body."  
Leaning back down, Jim nipped at Blair's throat again, before continuing to make his way down his lover's body. Shifting, he moved to kneel between his lover's legs as Blair opened them for him. Looking down at Blair, he smiled as Blair stared at him with wide eyes.  
Continuing to look into Blair's eyes, he let his tongue dart out to lick his lips, chuckling softly as he saw his Guide follow the movement with his eyes. Good, just what I want.  
Moving down until his head rested on the chest in front of him, Jim let his tongue dart out again. This time it was not to taste his own lips, but to taste Blair. He flicked gently at Blair's nipple, smiling as the younger man arched into the sensation, moaning. Jim felt his cock twitch in response to his Guide's reaction. And, against his stomach, he could feel Blair's cock twitching slightly, straining.  
Wanting to be slow, but not able to take it anymore, Jim took the nipple into his mouth, sucking, tasting it. Moving down further, he kissed the tip of Blair's erect penis, feeling it jump in response and tasting the bitter taste of Blair's precum against his lips. He heard Blair moan again as he licked his lips, the moan turning into a shout as he leaned down again to envelop Blair.  
The move was so sudden and the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him set Blair on overload. When Jim began to hum softly with Blair in his mouth, the vibrations were too much and Blair came with a wanton shout, a cross between Jim's name and a strangled cry.  
Resting his head next to his lover's still twitching cock, Jim waited a moment for Blair to catch his breath. Then sliding up the pliant body, he rubbed his full cock against it. Kissing the flush face, he leaned back, rolling the his lover over onto his stomach. He started to nibble on Blair's neck, moving down to lick at the shoulder blades, his hands kneading the perfect ass cheeks. Slowly moving back up, he nibbled on Blair's ear before whispering in it.  
"I want to be in you, babe"  
"Oh, yes Jim, please," Blair whispered back, his voice tight with renewed need, thrusting his ass at Jim.  
Reaching over, Jim grabbed the lube, quickly moving back to cover his love. Renewing his licking, he again worked his way down, nibbling and smoothing as he went.  
Blair shuddered as Jim left no inch of skin untouched, whether with his hands or his lips. Squirming, he suddenly felt Jim's tongue sweep over his ass, gasping as he felt the first tentative swipe between his cheeks.  
Oh, God.  
Jim reveled in the feel of his Guide squirming beneath him. Ever since he and Blair had become lovers, he had wanted to do this, to taste this most secret part of Blair, but he hadn't dared. Finally, though, he felt the need so strongly, he wanted to know all of his lover, to show, in this small way, how much he loved Blair. He spread Blair's cheeks and leaned in, breathing in the musky scent, flicking his tongue against Blair's puckered opening. He smiled when he was rewarded by a gasp from his partner. His cock twitched in response, getting even harder.  
He didn't linger long, he needed to be inside Blair and, if the moans coming from his lover were any indication, Blair couldn't hold out much longer, either. Lifting up after one last swipe at the puckered opening, Jim reached for the lube. Opening the jar, he worked to quickly, carefully, prepare Blair, both of them too far gone for him to be as gentle as he could be.  
"Please, Jim, I need you," Blair said, the first words he had spoken since their love making had begun. It was all Jim needed to hear and he quickly coated himself. Stopping for a moment, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was so close, and he wanted to come inside Blair.  
"Please...” the whisper came again, and this time Jim didn't wait. Bringing his hand under Blair, he lifted him up slightly and entered his partner in one smooth stroke, both of them crying out at the love that motion caused to swell between them. Jim remained still, not moving at all until he felt Blair begin to push back against him, knowing then that Blair was ready.  
The pace was swift, both of them striving towards completion, not willing or able to wait any longer. Climbing higher and higher, their moans filled the air. Reaching down, Jim took Blair's cock in his hand, setting a rhythm equally as furious as the thrusting of their bodies against one another, until finally Blair cried out and stilled. All motion in his body stopped except for his pulsing cock spilling his essence over Jim's hand and onto the sheets, his inner muscles tightening around Jim's cock almost like a fist, wrenching the Sentinel's orgasm from him, the seed shooting out of Jim's body and into Blair's, filling him.  
"Blair," Jim whispered as he collapsed, having just enough presence of mind to roll them onto their sides, spooning himself around his love.

 

* * *

 

A giddy happiness was flowing through his veins, lighting up his entire being. Oh, he knew that this was going to be a lot of work, that it was going to be trying, and a bitch, but, oh, man! This was a sign of how much respect he was gaining at the university. With so much money being spent on the exhibit, they wouldn't put some idiot in charge of it. People were finally seeing past his thesis subject and seeing how good he was at what he did.  
Gee, Blair, keep thinking like that and the next thing you know, you'll start to believe that they're just going to give you your doctorate. You still have along way to go, man. Blair laughed at his own excitement. Only he could think that a mountain of work was the greatest thing since sliced bread.  
Turning his thoughts back to work, he surveyed the papers spread out over his desk. The exhibit was going to be here in a week and he had a ton of work to do. He had to make sure that the rooms had been cleared and cleaned, that the display cases were in and that security had everything in place. He needed to call and make sure the caterers were all set and that the RSVPs had been handled. Thank God the main company in charge of the exhibit was doing all the real work, all he had to do was to make sure that everything was ready for them. If he had to do everything to bring the exhibit to Cascade himself, he would have died of a nervous breakdown.

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Blair pulled out his check list, going over everything that was done and still needed to be completed. All but the final checks of the caterers and the security were done. The display cases would be delivered tonight, he needed to call his group of volunteers and make sure that they were coming.  
Blair put the checklist down and took out another paper from his knapsack with the names of the volunteers he needed to call. Setting the backpack down, he was about to reach for the office phone when his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Blair answered.  
"Hey, Chief, how are ya?"  
Blair smiled at Jim's voice and then winced, looking at the clock on the wall and realizing why Jim was calling. "Damn. Jim, I..."  
"Yeah, I know. You're sorry," Jim said with a sigh. "It's okay, Chief. I just wanted to know that you were okay, since you didn't show up for dinner tonight."  
"I know, but the time just flew by…"  
"Don't worry about it, just get home safe. I'll see ya later," Jim said, hanging up.  
Closing the phone, Blair put it back into his knapsack, fidgeting in the chair and worrying his lower lip. He knew Jim was upset, even if he didn't say so, and Blair really couldn't blame him. He had been running around like mad trying to set the exhibit up and the whole time he had been neglecting his lover. There was nothing he could really do to change that; the exhibit was keeping him on his toes and he couldn't leave it now. That didn't mean he didn't feel slightly guilt about it.  
Jim had been really busy this week as well, though, pulling double shifts, and was totally exhausted. Blair had taken to sleeping in the study so he wouldn't disturb Jim, although that brought other problems. It was amazing how quickly he had grown used to having the comfort of his Sentinel next to him while he slept  
In actuality, they hadn't been lovers that long, a few months, but Blair so loved to have his partner with him that without the warmth he couldn't sleep well at all. Exhaustion was creeping in on his side, too. There were moments, such as before Jim's phone call, where he was on an adrenalin rush, but when it wore off, he was back to needing a really long nap again. With a sigh, Blair put his troubles behind him and picked up the office phone so he could contact his volunteers.

 

* * *

 

Jim sighed as he put the phone down. He could understand how important this exhibit was to his lover, he really could. At least that was what he kept telling himself as he went to bed alone.  
And it was what he told himself as he fought his instincts to go to his Guide as Blair tossed and turned in his tiny bed downstairs. What Jim really wanted to do was tie him to his bed and get him to sleep for a day or so. Blair was running on fumes; it was amazing he hadn't collapsed already.  
Shaking his head, Jim thought back to all the 'weird' things Blair had said had been happening to him lately. Artifacts moving from one case to another, books being marked in different places, lights going off and on, his computer eating his paper even though he hadn't touched it in weeks. Why the college grad couldn't see that it was happening because of sleep deprivation was beyond him.  
Jim stood and stretched. Tomorrow he was going to drag Blair home early, make him eat a good dinner, then screw his brains out until he could do nothing but sleep. 

 

* * *

 

She gazed down at her love as he made phone call after phone call. With a sigh, she tried to figure out what she was doing wrong. Why wasn't he seeing her as he had that night? She had been in despair when they took him away from her. The spirit plane refused to let her leave her Mistress, dead or not, until her Mistress let her go. It had taken a month for those idiot men to find the person who had killed her Mistress. Only then would her Mistress release her. She had paid no heed to her pleadings before that.  
She felt the aura of her lover, the spark she had been able to gather that night. She was sure that they would be together now, especially when there was no one with him. Now no one could take him from her. But it hadn't worked that way, it was as if he didn't realize she was here.  
At first she thought he was just ignoring her, maybe he was mad that she had come with him that night. She tried to tell him that it wasn't her fault, that she would have done anything to be with him. Nothing happened. Then she had tried to get his attention by moving things around, doing anything to annoy him.  
It had worked up to the annoying part, but he acted like he didn't know what was going on, like he didn't know that it was she doing those things. It was driving her up the wall. All she wanted was his love, the love that he had promised her, so so long ago. Why was it so hard for him to keep that promise? Why was he withholding the love he knew he had for her? Maybe she was in the wrong place. Maybe the lure of his work was too close for him to think of love. Men could be so silly like that. Maybe she should go home with him. Maybe he would admit what was in his heart there. Yes, she would follow him home. They would be together as one there.

 

* * *

 

Glancing at his watch, Blair saw that it was 11:00 p.m. He still had a few more calls he needed to make, but he wasn't willing to disturb anyone at this hour. Gathering his materials to take home, he organized his paperwork and put it into his knapsack. Feeling as if he were moving in slow motion, the exhaustion was hitting him full force. To top it off, there seemed to be a practical joker loose. He had left his office for a few minutes to use the rest room and when he came back, the invoices for the exhibit he had been looking over were scattered all around the floor. He'd then had to spend an hour just cross referencing with computer files to make sure nothing was missing. Forcing that and all the other weird things from his mind, he finished getting ready to leave.  
He was going home and he was going to crawl into bed and hopefully catch enough sleep so that he wasn't exhausted in the morning. Picking up his things, he headed out, turning to lock the door behind him. Putting his key back in his pocket, he turned to make his way down the hall when he heard a clicking noise behind him. Turning, he walked back slowly towards his office. Placing his hand on the knob, he stepped back in surprise when the door pushed inward.  
"Okay, Blair, you are pretty tired. Maybe you just think you locked the door," he muttered to himself as he closed the door again, locking it. Walking away again, he heard the clicking sound, and this time when he turned around the door was fully open. He felt a draft in the hall, and it chilled his spine. Thinking about going to lock the door again, he hesitated for just a moment before he turned away and made his way down the hall, hurrying out the building. Stopping a security guard, he informed her that his door was refusing to lock.  
He could feel his heart pounding as he unlocked the door of his car. He knew he'd locked that door, that the lock was working right. So, how did it open up, Blair? It scared him that he couldn't find an answer to that or to any of the other odd happenings that had been plaguing him.  
At first he'd thought that someone, one of his students, perhaps, was playing a series of practical jokes on him. But too many things had happened when he was the only one around. Too much had happened where no one could have set it up. He had looked and looked to make sure. He knew Jim thought that he was just suffering sleep-deprived illusions, but he wasn't that tired. Besides, his sleep-deprived illusions ran more along the line of pink boffing bunnies.  
Blair didn't even realize that he had driven home until he found himself pulling into his parking space in front of the loft, still having solved nothing, other than his knowledge that something more was going on, something more than the lack of a few hours' sleep. There was something when those things happened, something familiar, something…cold. He knew in his head and heart that he should be able to make the connection, that this was something he had felt before, but he couldn't. And that scared him more than anything else. Locking the car up, making sure to double check it, he walked slowly away. He had the irrational fear that his car doors would start locking and unlocking like his office door did.  
That didn't happen, though, so he made his way up to the loft, his thoughts shifting between the perplexing mishaps that had been happening and his own need to get to bed. He really wished he could sleep in his and Jim's bed upstairs, but he would have to make do with the bed in his former room, now the study.  
The elevator ride up seemed to take forever, but finally the doors opened and he stepped out, fishing for his keys in his pocket and opening the door once he found them. Entering the loft quietly, he set his backpack and jacket by the door. Locking the door behind him, he set his keys in the basket, taking care not to jangle the keys already inside. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally-finally!-he was home, he thought to himself as he prepared for bed.  
Sleep came swiftly as he snuggled under the covers.  
It was a night filled with strange dreams: there was a woman who kept calling to him, but he didn't know who she was and he couldn't see her clearly. Images filtered half-formed through his mind, making him restless. He woke finally as the first rays of sunshine filtered into the room. He heard movement in the loft as Jim moved around the kitchen. Swinging his legs slowly off the bed and standing, he was not quite ready to face the day, but he had too much to do to stay home.  
"Hey, Chief, how do you this morning?" Jim asked as Blair stepped out of his room.  
"I'm okay, Jim," Blair murmured as he crossed over to give Jim a hug, something they hadn't had time to share in recent days.  
"Okay. There's some hot water left. I wish I could stay and have breakfast with you, but Simon needs me at the office early," Jim said as he broke the hug to grab his jacket.  
"Okay," Blair said as he moved away. He stopped and turned back to Jim.  
"Jim, did anything unusual happen to you yesterday?" he asked quietly. He almost didn't want to ask, because he knew it had bothered Jim when he'd told him about the strange things happening before. He had to know, though.  
"Blair...” Jim began and then shut his mouth, lips pressing tightly together. "No. Nothing has happened to me," he finished, as he slipped into his jacket and opened the door.  
Blair nodded, brow furrowing in concentration as he turned away again, Jim's voice from the doorway stopping him.  
"Blair, you need to get some rest...please," he said, as he shut the door behind him.  
Blair sighed; he loved Jim to death, but he was wrong about this. Continuing his morning routine, he grabbed some fruits for breakfast and headed down to the university to immerse himself once more in preparations for the exhibit.  
Getting to his office, he opened the door and immediately launched into his work, not stopping until he heard a cough in the doorway. It was one of the anthropology professors, Dr. Rodney, carrying a box. He came into Blair's office and set the box down on the desk.  
"Hi, Blair, just thought you might want to take a look at these things. Someone donated them to the university and I know you're doing the Bowline exhibit. There might be something in there you can use. It looks like it might be from about that era," the other man said.  
Looking into the box, Blair saw several ornate picture frames, and a few truly ugly vases. Then he saw the necklace, a wonderful amethyst and diamond piece. He found it hard to believe it had been donated so carelessly. The other pieces didn't interest him, but he wondered about the history of this one. He looked up questioningly at Dr. Rodney.  
"It belonged to the Demount family from Georgia, and the members that just inherited don't see its value. They say it's cursed, of course. Everything they have over 10 years old is cursed. They want it in the exhibit. They hope that someone who sees it will want to buy it. You'll have to do some research since they know nothing about its history. It shouldn't be too hard to find, not with an unusual a piece like that. Good luck." With that, Dr. Rodney walked out of the room, not even waiting for Blair to say goodbye.  
Looking down at the necklace, the grad student was glad its owners were such idiots. He had a feeling this would mean something big for him. Getting up, he headed for the library. He had some research to do.

 

* * *

 

Bouncing in the driver's seat of his Volvo, Blair couldn't believe how important the necklace had turned out to be. Its history had explained everything that had been happening lately. He couldn't wait to tell Jim. He would have to believe him now! A happy Blair bounced into the loft. He set down the box of books, proof, really, that he had brought with him, along with the all-important necklace. He hoped Jim could use his senses to get something from it.  
The lights were on, but Jim was nowhere to be seen on the first floor. Thinking he might already be in bed brought a wicked smile to Blair's face. He would grab a drink, then go pounce on his lover. The proof could wait until tomorrow. There was nothing to be done now, anyway.  
Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he took a quick swig before putting it back. He then bounced over to the stairs, clothes flying off on his way up. Jim could complain about it after he had screwed his Guide's brains out. By the time he had made it to the top, all his clothes were gone, his cock already half hard with lust. It had been far too long.  
Stopping for a moment as the bed came into view, Blair took the time to admire his lover. He was lying curled under the blanket, sound asleep, and drop dead sexy. God, he loved him so much. Walking to stand over his love, he reached out to gently wake Jim when arms suddenly grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed. Before he could draw breath to ask what was going on, Jim flipped him over so he was under his Sentinel with Jim's lips coming down to crush his, a teasing tongue demanding entrance. Opening his lips, he let his tongue duel with Jim's, allowing the older man to take control. And I thought he was asleep, was the last coherent thought in Blair's mind for a long time. 

 

* * *

 

Jim had been tracking his Guide since he was half way down the block, his long denied lust taking over his body as he sensed the energy that was going through his Guide. Not caring about the sleep his body needed, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on his lover. It was all he could do not to rush down and take him the second Blair was through the door. He had decided to wait until his love was close enough to grab, his dick getting even harder every second. Now he was sucking and nipping his way down his lover's neck, the man under him moaning constantly. God, it had been too long, he couldn't wait, he had to have his love now.  
Reaching into the table by the bed, he grabbed the lube and opened it one-handed, the other hand stroking Blair's cock, bringing the man to a higher plane. Coating his fingers, he trailed them down to his lover's anus, teasing it for just a moment before he slipped first one, then two and finally three fingers inside as his Guide quickly adjusted. Pulling his fingers out, he smiled at the disappointed moan that caused. Lubing his cock up, he flipped them both over so that Blair was on top. Pushing the Guide to his knees, he positioned him so his cock rested at the furrowed entrance. With a groan, Jim pushed up into the warmth waiting for him, Blair pushing down to meet his thrusts. With another groan, he let go totally.  
God, he was being driven mad by Blair. He had his knees pulled up, supporting Blair's back. Blair had just started to speed up, squeezing his inner muscles together. Jim threw his head back with a howl, and saw her staring down at them, anger pouring from her. Jim's eyes widened at the sight of the ghost above him, staring down with such hate in her eyes. He opened his mouth to call out a warning to Blair, but the sound of Blair's shout interrupted him. His orgasm was ripped out of him by the feel of Blair's cum spurting onto his stomach and the feel of Blair's inner muscles closing around his cock almost as tight as a fist.  
"Oh...God...Blair," was all he managed, more of a grunt than a warning. He reacted instinctively, trying to get them away from the source of danger. Jim's body was trembling as he climaxed, his cock spurting cum onto the bed and trailing down to the floor as he rolled off the bed. He was still hard and he winced as he heard Blair give a yelp of pain when he pulled out of him too quickly. He landed on top of Blair and rolled off quickly, trying not to crush the young man who lay in a heap on the floor.  
"Jim...” Blair tried to catch his breath, flinching as he tried to straighten to a sitting position. "Jim, what the hell...? Jim!" he shouted as the detective jumped up and pulled him up bodily from the floor. As he was yanked upright, Blair looked up, mouth dropping open at what he saw floating above the bed. He could feel his body going into shock. From such an erotic pleasure coursing through him, to pain as Jim ripped himself out of him, to this-something he had known was real, but had been trying to deny that was this real.  
"Susan," he whispered, the word shaking as it fell from his lips. A chill went straight to his core at the look of joy that lit up her face. "Oh, Christ..."  
Jim was suddenly in front of him. He pushed Blair directly behind him. Blair, looking at Jim's broad back, knew that he should look up, he should face her, but he was so cold, so...so cold now. He curled his body against Jim's back, and tried to block the cold.  
Jim could feel Blair shaking behind him, could feel him trying to burrow into his back. It was fear that made Blair act like that. He was freaking scared, too, but it was something more. Something scarier. He looked at that thing floating above their bed. Jim could feel nothing but cold emanating from it. No heartbeat, no signs of breathing, nothing. And the look on her face-hate and love, anger and disgust-at him, at Blair.  
"Go away!" Jim screamed at her, knowing it was a bad move, but letting some of his fear out, anyway. "Disappear! Now!"  
Her face twisted even more, the hate blocking out everything else that had been there. Jim could feel the wailing before it started, the coldness of it slicing through him. Then the sound hit him. Loud. Louder than anything he had ever heard. His hands automatically went to his ears, but there was nothing he could do, the pain was too much. When she disappeared from the room, he felt the world going black.

 

* * *

 

Jim woke a little while later and stared up at the ceiling. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He felt very disoriented. There was something just not right about him being on the floor like this, but it was so hard to think. As he lay there, his nose twitched. The scents in the room filtered to his brain-semen, that herbal shampoo Blair used, and blood. Blood! Jim's thoughts finally snapped into focus. He could feel beneath his head the warmth of another body and he knew that he must be partially lying across Blair. He sat up abruptly, his breath coming in short gasps, his eyes sweeping the room, checking for danger. Blair lay on the floor, his eyes shut. He was so pale. Jim looked over his lover; he couldn't see any blood anywhere, and then he remembered, wincing as he did, that Blair might be bleeding from when he had to pull out of him to roll them off the bed.  
"Blair? Baby, wake up," he said, reaching out to touch Blair's shoulder. He frowned as Blair did not respond. He grasped the younger man's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Blair, come on, buddy. You've gotta wake up," he said pleadingly. He grew frightened as he realized that Blair was most likely in shock. He jumped up and scrambled for the cell phone that was on the nightstand and called for the ambulance. He explained the situation and set about cleaning them up while they waited for the ambulance.  
He was able to put a robe on Blair; he didn't want to move him too much, but he also had to make sure Blair was warm. He grabbed a blanket and spread it over both of them to conserve heat. It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes later that he heard the paramedics knocking at the door. Jim lifted his partner away from him carefully, making sure to keep the blanket around him, and made his way slowly down the stairs. He unlocked the door and stepped back as the paramedics rushed in. He gave a sigh of relief as they began to assess the situation and prepare Blair for transport. 

 

* * *

 

"Jim, chill, I'm fine," Blair grumbled at Jim as the older man held the door to the loft open for him. It was amazing that Jim hadn't tried to carry him.  
"You were unconscious half the night. Your body temp was several degrees below normal. You are not 'fine,'" Jim grumbled back, a thin edge in his voice.  
Blair sat down on the couch with a sigh. "But I woke up and my temp is back up. I am fine. If I wasn't, the doctor would have kept me.”  
"Maybe they should have," Jim muttered as he went to grab a couple of beers from the fridge.  
"And maybe you're looking for a way not to deal with what happened last night.”  
Jim slowed his movements back to the couch, staring at the back of his lover's head. A part of him wanted to deny it, to shove what had happened down into the furthest region of his mind, never ever to touch it again. But he knew if he did that, he would lose Blair. He could never lose Blair and hope to live for long.  
"Yeah, maybe that, too.”  
A smile almost graced his faced as he saw Blair jump in surprise at his admission. Sitting next to his love, he drew him into the crook of his arm, a shot of pain going through him as Blair recoiled a little at the motion. He sighed, realizing that Blair was still sore from yesterday. It was something else they would have to deal with soon. But not today.  
"Okay, so let's talk about last night.” Reaching a hand up to pet his lover's hair, Jim began, "Do you know what that thing was last night? I thought you called it a name.”  
"Susan, her name was Susan.”  
"Chief, whatever that thing was, it sure wasn't a Susan. If it was, it hadn't been in a long time.”  
"She's been dead a long time. Jim, I meant to tell you before we got...um...distracted yesterday...” Blair smiled up at Jim coyly.  
Jim smiled slightly, but gave no other response, not wanting to distract Blair from relating the information.  
"I did some research, trying to understand all the weird things that were going on. I realized that it all began back at the murder scene, when I went into shock," Blair said quietly.  
Jim instinctively tightened his hold on his lover as he thought back to that incident and to last night. Blair ran his hand soothingly over Jim's thigh, in reaction to the embrace.  
"I saw something that day...”  
"In the corner of the room," Jim supplied.  
"Yeah, I didn't realize... It didn't connect until later on, when I saw a picture of her.” Blair took a deep breath, curling himself tighter against his lover. "Dr. Rodney brought me a necklace yesterday, something for my exhibit. I was doing research to see how it would fit in when I saw her.  
"She was a servant to a wealthy shipping family. They were from Atlanta...in 1908,” Blair mumbled, burying his head in Jim's chest. He didn't want to be part of a living ghost story! Jim leaned down to place a kiss on top of the curly head resting over his heart.  
"It's all right, babe, It's all right. Take it easy. Tell me when you can.” He wanted to get the whole story now, but knew there was no way he would get it without traumatizing Blair even more. "All in your own time."  
"She was 17, and she had fallen in love with her boss's oldest son, Jonathan. But she was a servant; there was no way that the son was going to fall for her. But she apparently made this huge love affair in her mind. It affected her mind, from what the notebook says. Susan went to her boss and told him she had married Jonathan, that she was going to have his child. It was totally in her head. The son had never done more then say hello to her. He didn't even know her name. The old man wasn't happy, he threw her out of the house. She went back to living with her parents, convinced that the son would come get her and her baby. A few months later, the son was killed in an accident. He fell down some stairs. She lost it, hanged herself the next day,” Blair said in one long rush.  
"So, she decided to hang around cute grad students?"  
Blair laughed at that. Only Jim would make fun of a 90-year-old ghost haunting them. "I haven't a clue why she attached to me. There was nothing about her being a ghost in any of the stuff I found. But it's her, and she wants me for some reason. I don't even look like the son!"  
Blair could feel his voice start to tremble by the end of that short speech. Jim shifted on the couch, and pulled Blair onto his lap. He enumerated, "So, we know who she is, we know she's nuts. Now all we need to do is figure out how to get rid of her. Piece of cake, babe.”  
Letting out a laugh, Blair tilted his head and looked up at Jim. "Call the Ghostbusters?" he teased.  
Keeping a straight face, Jim said evenly, "I understand Peter and Egon are off somewhere boffing like bunnies, so I don't think we'll get much help from that avenue.”  
A look of amazement graced Blair's face before he burst out into gusts of laughter. Jim smiled down at his lover as he felt some of the tension drain away from Blair's body. He was glad to help in some small way. His own tension lessened at the feel of his lover's body nestled securely in his lap, only to be brought back again at the flash of discomfort on Blair's face as he moved off Jim's lap to stand.  
"Blair, about last night...”  
Blair looked down at him, confused for a moment before smiling gently. "It's okay, big guy. It wasn't your fault," he said, reaching down to cup Jim's face and press a soft kiss to Jim's lips.  
Jim felt the kiss work through him and tried to let it soothe him. To think that Susan, or whatever her name was, had caused him to hurt Blair infuriated him. They had to find a way to be rid of her. He never wanted to hurt Blair like that again. Blair, as usual, was not able to stay still and began to pace, only stopping when Jim stood up and blocked his way.  
"Okay, Chief, you just got out of the hospital. How about I pace and you sit down and rest?"  
"But, Jim...”  
"Sit,” Jim said, keeping his voice stern though Blair could see the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile. Blair sat down but not before mumbling something about pushy Blessed Protectors, to which Jim smiled and shook his head.  
"Okay, Sandburg, she thinks you're her long lost love. We need a way to convince her to leave you alone. Too bad the Ghostbusters are fictional characters, we could really use their help," he said, with a sigh.  
"Yeah,” Blair said, a small laugh escaping him as he remembered what Jim had said about Peter and Egon. "Okay, I guess the reason she's still here, here on this plane," he elaborated, "is because she's still waiting for her love." Blair stopped, brow furrowed in thought. "What if we... Nah," he shook his head.  
Jim stopped in his tracks from where he had been pacing and came back to sit next to Blair on the sofa. "What if we what, babe?" he asked.  
"It's too simple," Blair said, shaking his head again.  
"Just say it. Whatever it is might work," Jim said.  
"Well, what if we just tell her she's been waiting for this guy for a long time, and that he's obviously he's not going to come for her. We can just tell her that he's waiting for her on the next metaphysical plane. I mean, not just tell her, but, you know, convince her somehow that he's waiting for her or something. Maybe that's what she needs to be able to leave...” Blair trailed off, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Jim mulled over the idea for a moment before nodding his head.  
"Well, we've got to try something to get her to leave. That's as good an idea as any.”  
"So, we wait for her to show up, and tell her that her lover's waiting for her and to get lost?" Blair asked Jim, doubt in his voice.  
"Well, in better terms than that, but, yeah, that's about it. You said it yourself, she was from the lower class back then. That means she's probably pretty simple, and if she wants to be with the son that badly, then she should jump at the chance to go him.”  
"And if she doesn't?"  
"We get her to fall in love with Simon, and let him deal with it," Jim grinned at his lover. Blair had to giggle at the thought of Simon dealing with a ghost.  
"Okay, so how do we get the ghost here? Last night is the only time I've seen her.”  
"She came out because she was mad at you for cheating on her, I would think." Jim waited for Blair to nod his head. "So, want to make out?"  
Blair stared up at Jim for a moment, then started to giggle. "Only you, babe, only you." "Hey, I'm in old guy, I have to get some while I can still get it up." Jim smiled down at his love, glad to see the last of the tension leave him. He wasn't going to let a freaking ghost mess with his happy home. No way.  
Throwing his head back, Blair was reduced to helpless laughter for several minutes. Jim's heart thrilled to hear the wonderful voice. Blair's laughter died down, but the smile did not leave his face as he turned to face Jim again. His breath caught in his throat at the look of tenderness Jim directed at him and the small smile that played on his face.  
"You know I love you, don't you?" Jim asked, reaching a finger up to brush over Blair's lips. His other hand went up to thread through Blair's hair and pull him forward slightly until their lips were mere centimeters apart.  
"Yes," Blair said. His answer was a soft whisper of air against Jim's lips.  
"And I always will," Jim said before moving forward those last centimeters to brush his lips softly against Blair's. He could feel the minute shudders running through the younger man. He understood Blair's trepidation. After all, as wonderful as it felt to have Blair's lips against his, it was being done in the hopes of bringing the ghost to them. He brought his arms around Blair and brought him closer, pressing his Guide's body to his, smiling against his lips as he felt the trembling lessen against him. He pulled back, letting them catch their breath, and then leaned forward and kissed Blair again. He quickly deepened the kiss, a moan escaping him as Blair's mouth parted in invitation.  
"How dare you!"  
They jumped apart at the sound. It was somewhere between a moan and a yell, and two sets of heartbeats rocketed at the sound. They looked up to see the ghost, floating in the air, fury in her voice and rage on her face.  
"He's mine, you can't have corrupted him. He is mine!” she screamed at them, rage, pain and horror twisted her face.  
"S-Susan," Blair said softly, shivering uncontrollably all of a sudden. Jim started to pull Blair to him, when he was yanked off the couch and landed in a heap on the other side of the room.  
"He's mine!"  
"Jim!" Blair cried, trying to move to his stunned lover. But something was holding him in place, an icy wind swirling around him.  
Susan moved down to float right in front of him. Reaching out, she stroked a hand over his cheek, ignoring his cry of surprised pain. "You're mine, Jonathan, mine.”  
Sucking in a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain of the ice she was driving into his face, Blair spoke, "I'm not Jonathan, Susan. Jonathan is gone.”  
"I know this evil man has done things to you, my darling, but it doesn't matter. I'm here for you now. I'll protect you from this demon my love.”  
"Susan! I. Am. Not. Jonathan!” Blair yelled at her, knowing it was a bad move, but his nerves were fast becoming shot. "Jonathan is gone Susan, he went on."  
"No, no, you are Jonathan. He would never had left me here. He loved... You love me too much for that. You don't know what you're talking about, darling. But once you're with me, you'll understand.” Susan moved to embrace him, enveloping him in sheets of ice.  
Blair began to shudder as the iciness from her embrace spread through his body, seeming to freeze the blood in his veins. He could only spare a glance to the other side of the room where he could see Jim struggling to stand, breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath after having the wind knocked out of him  
"Jim," Blair said hoarsely, his strength flagging.  
Jim looked up at the call of his name, trying to clear his vision. He started forward as he noted the paleness of Blair's face. He had almost reached them when Susan looked up at him and he found himself knocked backward once again, slamming into the ground. He had barely had a chance to breathe when he felt himself slide backwards toward the wall. He just managed to turn slightly so that his shoulder hit the wall instead of his head. He couldn't help the grunt that escaped at the force of the impact. He cursed softly when he felt himself move again.  
"Stop it. Just stop it," Blair said to Susan, feeling too drained to even yell at her as he wanted. "You're gonna kill him...please stop," he pleaded, gasping for breath. He felt so cold. So cold.  
Jim sighed in relief when he stopped his slide across the floor.  
"Why do you care about him? You belong with me, Jonathan. Why can't you understand that?" Susan asked.  
Jim looked up when Blair didn't answer and his breath caught in his throat. Blair stood pale, eyelids fluttering, a trickle of blood from his nose a stark contrast to the pale skin. "Susan, you're killing him," Jim shouted to the ghost. Her head snapped up at Jim's use of her name.  
"What?" she asked, her hold on Blair faltering slightly  
"You're hurting him. Look at him," he said desperately.  
"J-Jonathan?" she said, perplexed at the trickle of blood that ran down Blair's face. Once again her hold on Blair relaxed slightly so that he found he was able to breathe again.  
"I'm not Jonathan...Jonathan is waiting for you," he said, trying to think quickly. What would make her see reason? "He's waiting for you Susan. You need to go to him. But how can you go to him if you hurt me? He's not going to like it if you hurt me.” Blair held his breath. The argument sounded weak to his own ears, but he was desperate for her to release her hold on him. In any case, he had to take the focus off Jim. He had no doubt she would kill Jim, intentionally or unintentionally.  
"J-Jonathan...is...waiting for me?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.  
"Yes, he is," Jim said, quietly.  
"But I thought...you're Jonathan," she added. With each faltering statement, her hold on Blair lessened.  
"No, Susan. Jonathan waits for you. He said he loves you," Blair said, hope warring with fear as he saw her image begin to flicker slightly. He didn't know what it meant. He could only hope it meant she would leave this earth.  
"H-he loves me?" Susan repeated, a small, shy smile on her face, so different from the expression of rage she had shown earlier.  
"Yes, Susan, he loves you. He wants you with him.”  
"But why didn't he wait for me?" she cried, her hands flying to her face.  
"He…he thought you were coming right to him. He had no way of coming back for you. He wants you with him, but you have to go to him," Blair panted out in a long rush. God, he just wanted her gone.  
Oh, Lord, she did not know what to think. She wanted to be with her beloved Jonathan. It had been so long since she had felt his arms around her. But this was Jonathan here, so how could he be somewhere else? Why was he denying her? He had never hidden his love before. Could Jonathan be on some other plane?  
"How do you know?" she whispered, her voice small.  
"The same way I know your name" Blair said simply, looking straight at her.  
Time froze in the loft, no movement at all as she stared into Blair's eyes. Then, with a sudden heart-clutching wail, she was gone. The air around him was warm, the iciness leaving him at last. Arms came around him, pulling him into a solid lap.  
"J-Jim.”  
"Shh, baby, it's all right. I'm fine, you're fine, and she's gone,” Jim whispered to him, running his hands over his Guide's body, making sure he was okay. He himself would feel like hell in the morning, but it was worth it. She was gone. He was surprised when Blair suddenly burst into tears. Holding onto him tight, he started to rock, whispering, "It's all right. It's all right," over and over.  
"I lied to her, Jim!" Blair sobbed  
"I know, I know. But it was for the best. The best for us. The best for her.” He reached down and took Blair's chin into his hand as Blair shook his head against him. "Yes, babe, it was the best for her. She can be at rest now. And maybe Jonathan will be there for her. It was for the best.”  
"How do you know that?"  
"I just know." He guided Blair's hand to his heart. "I know here. You did the right thing, babe.”  
They sat there for a few moments, Blair's hand laying on Jim's heart, his head leaning on his shoulder, letting the sniffling cries die. Jim held Blair against him for a moment longer. Neither wanted to let go. They had almost been separated for an eternity and a few moments apart seemed too much for them to bear at this point. Jim leaned down to press a soft kiss against Blair's brow, sighing when Blair looked up at him. Blair was still a bit pale, the blood drying on his face. Jim himself felt the bruises along his upper back from when he had slammed into the wall.  
"Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up," he said as he stood up, depositing Blair on his feet gently. Blair nodded and moved forward, taking Jim's hand in his, not wanting to break the connection.  
They drew a warm bath and disrobed. Blair's eyes widened when Jim simply dumped his clothes on the floor, but he made no comment. He frowned slightly. If Jim was breaking his own house rules, then he was more upset than he was letting on. All of their movements were slow, hampered by the fact that they were constantly touching. They bathed one another, letting the tension leave their bodies until only their love for one another remained. It was almost as if they were outside of themselves, their bodies moving in unison.  
Somehow, they made it out of the tub and up the stairs, though Blair could not remember giving conscious thought to anything after first entering the bathroom. When they reached the top of the stairs they looked around the bedroom. The same sheets as yesterday. Had it been only yesterday, when the ghost had startled them in the middle of their lovemaking?  
Jim put his arm around Blair's shoulder and pulled him against his side, shivering as Blair's arm came around his waist. Once again, they moved in unison, Blair finding clean sheets and Jim stripping the others from the bed. They put the clean sheet on the mattress, and looked at each other over the expanse of the bed. Had Susan been in the room at that time, she would have had no choice but to admit that Blair and Jim loved each other. Their bond was almost a physical thing between them, a palpable connection they shared.  
Finally, Blair broke into a smile and reached out to Jim, pulling the larger man forward so that he fell on the bed, and Blair climbed in to lie beside his partner. Blair leaned over and kissed Jim softly. He felt Jim's tongue press his lips slightly, requesting entrance. He parted his lips, his tongue going out to greet his lover's. At last, Blair pulled back to catch his breath, a small sigh of pleasure escaping him as Jim began to trail kisses along the line of his jaw and down to his neck, but he always came back to Blair's mouth. It was something he could not get enough of. Blair shifted so that he could lay on top of Jim. Each needed the skin-on-skin contact, the joy of feeling his lover's body pressed against his own.  
Jim reached up to trail his fingers through the silken curls before releasing them, letting Blair's hair form a curtain around his face. He let his hands roam down Blair's back slowly, fingers caressing the heated flesh. Blair moaned and began to move against him as the hands traveled lower down his back until they came to rest against his hips. He leaned down to share another kiss with Jim, even as Jim tightened his grip on his hips to press them closer together.  
Blair began to move faster, reveling in the feel of his love beneath him. What they were doing was physical, yes, but it was also so much more. It was a melding of souls. The love between them was something that no one, not even a spirit, could destroy. Cries of love filled the air as they felt themselves go higher and higher until finally they let go, the evidence of their lovemaking spreading between them.  
"I love you,” Jim whispered as Blair collapsed on him.  
"Always,” Blair answered, resting his head on Jim's chest, letting the familiar heartbeat soothe him.  
They stayed that way for a while, only moving to clean up and then coming back to bed to wrap themselves in each other's arms, letting love and friendship wash over them and settle in their hearts. Blair smiled slightly when he heard Jim chuckle softly.  
"What's up, big guy?" he asked.  
Jim paused a moment before answering. "To think all this time, I thought you were imagining things, that you just needed more sleep," he answered, shaking his head ruefully.  
Blair laughed and looked up at him. "So, next time I tell you weird things are happening, you'll believe me?" he asked, smiling up at his lover.  
"Maybe," Jim admitted, leaning down to kiss the tempting mouth. Life was back to normal. God help them. 

\--end--


End file.
